Des frères en salle d'étude
by Thumette
Summary: Le talent de Maglor, ce n'est sûrement pas l'algèbre. Celui de Caranthir, c'est la cuisine et les nombres. Pityo aime sauter sur les chaises et poser des questions stupides. Celui de Celegorm... euh, voyons voir... Pourquoi quatre Fëanorian dans une même pièce sont incapables de travailler.


**Notes** : Cette ... chose est un genre de délire sur des personnages que j'aime bien (je prend donc un certain plaisir à les massacrer). Ce n'est même pas drôle d'ailleurs, mais bon...

La note habituelle sur les noms :  
Maglor - Kanafinwë (Kano), Finwë à forte voix, nom paternel - Makalaurë, pourfendeur d'or, nom maternel.  
Celegorm - Tyelkormo, prompt à la colère, nom maternel - Turkafinwë (Turco), Finwë fort, nom paternel.  
Caranthir - Morifinwë (Moryo), Finwë sombre, nom paternel - Carnistir, visage rouge, nom maternel.  
Amrod - Pityafinwë (Pityo), petit Finwë, nom paternel - Ambarussa, Tête rousse, nom maternel.

* * *

**Des frères en salle d'étude**

Les racines carrées s'alignaient sur la feuille de Kánafinwë comme des rangées de braves petits soldats. L'elfe essayait péniblement de jongler avec elles. Essayait. _Eru, que je hais l'algèbre._

Ses frères ne l'aidaient pas tellement à me concentrer aussi. Turco, au lieu d'étudier, nourrissait il ne savait quelles horribles bestioles dans une boite opaque. Pityo sautillait sur sa chaise, lui demandant pour la vingtième fois au moins qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

«Mais allez, dis-moi !

- Turco, il soupira, on-t-a déjà dit mille fois au moins qu'on ne veut pas que tu ramène tes saloperies à la maison.

- Un, dans mes boites, ce ne sont pas des saloperies, deux, je gère.

- Ah oui ? Et l'invasion de perce-oreilles ? Et les termites dans la chambre de Curvo ?

- Les termites c'était voulu, il l'avait bien mérité ce fumier. Et avoue qu'on s'est bien amusé en se débarrassant des perce-oreilles.

- Les perce-oreilles, c'est drôlement bon, fit Pityo en se frottant le ventre.

- Morfale !

- Pityo, on avait dit que tu pouvais nous aider à les attraper, pas à les manger.

- Mais Curvo a dit que je pouvais les tuer.

- Sadique !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans tes boites, Tyelkormo ?

-Pour la vingtième fois au moins, merde !

- C'est vrai que tu pourrais nous le dire. Vu que l'on doit cohabiter avec des bestioles, j'estime que nous avons quand même le droit de voir quelle tête elles ont.»

Turco frappa si fort la table du plat de sa main que la plume de Kánafinwë dérapa et fit une magnifique rature d'au moins quinze centimètres de long.

«On va faire simple : tu touches à mes boites, tu te prend une baffe, tu touches à mes boites, tu te prend une baffe, tu touches...

- Ça va, ça va, c'est bon.»

Il retourna à mes racines carrées. Évidemment, comme son idiot de frère l'en avait distrait, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Káno cherche pendant cinq minutes la feuille d'énoncé avant de me rendre compte que Pityo, assis sur la table était en train de la lire, ou plutôt de faire semblant de la lire.

«Rend moi l'énoncé Pityo.» Celui-ci fit la tête. «Ne tripote pas mes affaires, je travaille.

- Mais je m'ennuie !

- Va voir Telvo.

- Il est à la forge avec ada et Curvo, ils testent les grenouilles.»

Les grenouilles mécaniques, c'était un projet qui dure depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Régulièrement, une parvenait à s'échapper et finissait par se faire attraper par Huan après avoir semé la pagaille dans toute la maison. Kánafinwë songea qu'il vivait chez les fous.

«Très bien, va les tester avec eux.

- Mais j'ai pas envie !

- Et bien ne viens pas te plaindre que tu t'ennuie, ricana Turco.

- Je peut t'aider à nourrir ce qu'il y a dans les boites ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu aimable avec Pityo pour une fois ?

- Bah, je ne suis pas aimable avec toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai faire du favoritisme.

- Je m'ennuiiiiiiie. Káno, tu crois que Moryo, il voudra bien faire des biscuits ce soir ?

- Quel est le rapport moucheron ?

- Aucun mais j'ai faim. Et puis d'abord je ne parle pas à toi !

- En fait tu es resté au stade oral, je crois.

- C'est quoi le stadauralle ?

- Turco, ça suffit.

- Le stade oral, c'est quand on est encore un bébé et que comme on ne sait utiliser que sa bouche, on bouffe tout ce qui passe à portée de main pour voir à quoi ça ressemble.

- Je suis pas un bébé, arrête !

- Comme tu veux fœtus !

- Tyelkormo !

- Si tu continue de m'embêter, je le dirais à Nelyo et il viendra te tirer les oreilles !

- Bouh, j'ai peur.»

À ce moment-là, Moryo, son carnet de croquis sous le bras entra dans la salle d'étude, exactement au même instant où Pityo se jeta sur Turco. Moryo poussa un soupir blasé en les voyant puis lança un regard noir à la boite de Turco.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ÇA !»

Kánafinwë n'eut pas eu le temps de lui répondre car Pityafinwë poussa un hurlement en voyant Moryo, accourut jusqu'à lui, lui sauta dessus pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Le brun faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa in extremis à la table et s'efforça de décrocher Pityo.

«Et, qu'est-ce qui te prends !

- Tu fais des biscuits pour ce soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Toi je te parles plus, t'es plus mon frère !

- Bon, ça suffit tous les deux. Turco, tu te la ferme ou tu sors !

- Oui nana.»

Moryo a tiré une chaise et s'assit, puis installa ses plumes et son carnet devant lui. Pityo resta debout à sautiller à côté de lui.

«En tout cas, vous avez l'air de bosser dur.

- T'occupe, et dis moi plutôt : √2 au carré, ça ne fait pas 2√2, non ?

- Ça fait 2, tu es vraiment nul ou tu le fait exprès ?

- C'est pas sympa de ta part Moryo.

- Je pense, Tyelkormo, que tu es le plus mal placé pour me faire la morale. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette boîte ?!

- Pfffffff, lâche-moi les basques.

- Tu es encore en train d'introduire des trucs répugnant dans la maison !

- D'abord, ce ne sont pas des trucs répugnants, ça vous rassure ?

- Vu ta conception du répugnant, non, je ne pense pas.

- Tais-toi et retourne faire tes maths !

- Je ne crois pas que ça servira à grand-chose, Il est nul de nature.

- Tu viendra faire un commentaire quand tu sauras écrire trois vers sans faire exploser tout le monde de rire.

- Tu as gagné, tu te débrouilles !

- Non, pitié !

- Essaie pas Káno, Moryo est un vrai sadique quand il s'y met.

- Pourquoi tu es le seul à ne pas travailler, Turco ?

- De quoi je me mêle, moucheron ?

- Pityo a raison, tu es le seul à ne rien faire.

- Je ne suis, pas comme vous, je suis intelligent moi. J'y arriverais sans travailler.

- Arrête de m'appeler moucheron !

- Bon ça suffit Pityo, arrête de sauter et assied-toi là.

- Mais tu iras faire des biscuits ?

- On t'as déjà dit que tu ne raisonne qu'avec ton estomac ?

- Turco t'as dit de faire tes maths alors tu fais tes maths et tu te tais !

- Je suis de nouveau ton frère, on dirait.

- Reste assis Pityo ! Tiens, voilà une feuille. Tu te calme et tu dessine tranquillement.

- Je vais vous dessiner.

- Ah non, pitié !

- Turco va chercher du travail, et tais-toi !

- Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu te mets en colère, _Carnistir_ ?

- Alors là le blond, tu vas...

- √3*√4, ça fait combien ?

- J'ai dit : tu te débrouille ! C'est pas clair ?

- Pauvre Káno, la sénilité à 42 ans, c'est dur !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.»

...

«Au fait, Eärwen attend un enfant.

- Encore ? C'est le combientième ?

- Tu n'as qu'à compter.

- Ah non, la flemme.

- On va avoir encore un cousin ?

- Ça serait bien que ça soit une fille, pour varier un peu.

- Oh, là, là... On va se retrouver à combien pendant les déjeuners du dimanche...

- Tu dis ça comme si tu y étais souvent.

- J'aime pas les réunions de famille.

- En même temps réfléchis Káno, vu le bazar qu'il met à chaque fois, tu aimerais qu'il vienne plus souvent ?

- Tu n'est pas le dernier pour faire le con non plus, Moryo.

- Et les vers de terre dans l'assiette de Nolofinwë, c'était qui ?

- C'était l'idée d'Angaráto, pas la mienne. Et puis on s'est juste trompé d'assiette, c'était grand-ada qu'on visait.

- Ô Eru, et c'est Pityo que tu traite de gosse après ça.

- Je n'en suis pas encore à manger des perce-oreilles.

- Non, tu laisse ce soin à ton oncle.

- Káno, on va être combien maintenant ?

- Pityo, demande à Moryo, tu sais bien que je déteste compter.

- Ah, tu vois, en fait on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Eru pour avoir des frères pareils ?

- Je me pose la même question tous les jours.

- Vous n'êtes même pas fichus de connaître le nombre de vos cousins !

- Mais on en a trop ! C'est impossible à retenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es capable de retenir, Tyelkormo ?

- La classification complète des lépidoptères.

- Génial, c'est sûr que ça c'est utile !

- En tout cas plus que de connaître le nombre de mes cousins. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! Je n'adresse pas plus d'une fois par an la parole à au moins la moitié.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de faire des bêtises avec Angaráto et Aikanáro.

- Tu devrais être heureux que je me montre social. Ils sont moins chiant que Turukáno ou Findaresto.

- _Findaráto ! _

- C'est pareil !

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- À ton avis ?

- Son avis c'est que tu es la personne la plus imbue d'elle même de tout Tirion.

- Venant de ta part, _Carnistir,_ je prendrais ça pour un compliment.

- Il est joli ton cochon Pityo.

- C'est pas un cochon, c'est Turco !

- QUOI ! Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à me dessiner !

- Comme si on avait besoin de ton autorisation...

- Moi je trouve que le dessin est très réussi, _Tyelkormo_.

- _Carnistir_.

- _Tyelkormo_.

- _Carnistir_.

- _Tyelkormo,__Tyelkormo,__Tyelkormo..._

_- __Carnistir, __Carnistir, __Carnistir..._

_- Tyelko..._

- Bon, c'est fini, oui !

- Oui, tu as fini tes maths ?

- Non, Moryo ne veut pas me dire la réponse à la question 3.

- C'est ça ! Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse tout l'exercice, pendant qu'on y est ?

- C'est vrai, Tu veux bien ?

- Non !

- Turco, Moryo, Káno, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. On va être à combien maintenant ?

- Euuuuuh...

- Pendant les réunions de famille ? On est 24, 10 adultes et 14 enfants, en comptant Findekáno et Nelyo comme des enfants et en ajoutant Arakáno qui vient juste de naître. On va passer à 25 avec l'enfant qu'attends Eärwen.

- ...

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur, Moryo ?

- C'est du calcul élémentaire !

- Personne n'est capable de compter à une vitesse pareille !

- Tout le monde en est capable, c'est juste vous qui êtes sous-doués !

- Moi j'aime pas les diners familiaux.

- Personne ne les aimes Pityo, on s'emmerde et on crève de chaud parce qu'il y a trop de monde dans une petite pièce.

- Oh, pipeau l'asocial !

- Ne me dit pas que tu aimes ça Káno, toi qui déteste la foule.

- _La foule _! C'est comme ça que tu appelle notre famille ?

- Le problème c'est pas la foule, c'est qu'Angaráto et Aikanáro, ils m'embêtent tous le temps !

- Est-ce qu'ils t'embêtent plus que moi ?

- Ah bah non ! Quand même pas !

- Bon bah ça va alors.

- Vous ne voudriez pas vous taire une minute ? J'essaie de me concentrer.

- Non Moryo, ne me dit pas que tu travailles ?

- Tout le monde ne peux pas être flemmard comme toi.

- Je pratique de la flemme intelligente et j'en suis fier.

- Ah non, ne colle pas le mot "intelligent" à côté du mot "je".

- Un problème avec l'intelligence mon petit Carnistir ? C'est vrai que c'est cruel de la part d'Eru de t'en avoir dépourvu.

- La prochaine fois qu'on a diner familial, tu m'emmènera à la chasse avec toi ?

- Ah non, la chasse c'est pas pour les mioches. D'ailleurs la prochaine fois, ada a dit que je devrais y aller.

- En même temps, ça fait quatre fois que tu sèche.

- Mais arrêter d'en parler comme si c'était une corvée !

- Mais C'EST une corvée. on est coincé à 24 pendant des heures autour d'une petite table...

- T'exagère, on est même pas à 24, il y a une table séparée pour les petits.

- Encore heureux ! Tu imagine ? Trois heures à la même table que Pityo.

- Mais fiche moi la paix ! Et quand est-ce que tu m'emmènera à la chasse ?!

- Jamais.

- Turco !

- T'es méchant !

- Il vient de me demander de lui ficher la paix !

- Arrête de te comporter comme si tu avait dix ans. Et puis ça ne dure même pas trois heures.

- Ah si, là Turco n'a pas tort. On a eu une moyenne de 3h28 sur les cinq dernières année. Et juste à table. Sinon ça fait 5h49.

- Sérieux, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que la moyenne du temps qu'on a passé à table ces cinq dernières années.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'élever des saloperies dans des boîtes.

- Un point pour toi. Bon, ça fait combien √3*√4 ?

- Réfléchis !

- Je ne peux plus ! Je me suis fait un claquage du cerveau à force d'écouter vos bêtises.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Pauvre Káno !

- La ferme le blond.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Turco, il est blond alors qu'ada est brun et que nana est rousse ? D'ailleurs c'est le seul blond d'entre nous.

- C'est un grand secret, tu veux vraiment le connaître ?

- Oui !

- D'accord, mais tu doit me promettre de ne rien raconter à ada.

- Pourquoi ?

- Promet-moi, c'est tout.

- Je promets.»

Moryo se pencha vers son petit frère pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

«En fait, Turco n'est pas exactement notre frère, c'est notre demi-frère. Nanal'a eu avec oncle Arafinwë, mais il ne faut surtout pas le dire à ada, sinon il va se fâcher et aller tuer Arafinwë.

- Quoi !?

- Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même qu'il tuera Turco dans la foulée.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES AU GAMIN !

- C'est vrai ?

- Il faut avouer que c'est suspect, Turco... et que l'histoire de Moryo tient debout...

- Mais je vous emmerde !

- Je veux pas qu'ada il te tue ! Je veux que tu soit mon vrai frère !

- Mais arrêter de lui raconter des conneries pareilles ! Vous allez le traumatiser et en faire un psychopathe !

- S'il partage ne serait-ce qu'une partie infime de tes gênes, il est déjà condamné.

- Turco, je veux pas que tu meure !

- Bon, ça suffit, assez rit ! Pityo, Turco est juste le fruit d'une erreur génétique.

- Sniff, c'est vrai ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas une erreur génétique !

- Alors Moryo a raison ?

- Oui !

- Non !

- Ne les écoute pas, il répandent d'odieuses calomnies sur moi !»

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs. Il parut surpris en voyant un Pityo en larmes se précipiter vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras en pleurant :

«Findeeeekáno, c'est vrai que Turco c'est pas mon vrai frère ?

- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que si c'est ton vrai frère !

- Mais il est blond !

- Il est blond parce que ta grand-mère avait les cheveux argentés. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ?!»

Pityo, accroché à son cousin regarda ses frères d'un air boudeur. Ceux-ci eurent au moins la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air gênés. Finalement Káno dit :

«Si tu cherche Nelyo, il n'est pas là, mais il a laissé un message pour toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Il m'a dit : "dit à ce petit bâtard de Findekáno de me lâcher les basques et d'aller voir à Utumno si j'y suis !". Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes encore disputé pour la énième fois, mais je vous demande d'arrêter de m'utiliser comme messager ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN PIGEON !

- Pas la énième, la 26ème fois en 22 ans.

- Toi ta gueule ! Si tu veux compter, dis moi plutôt la réponse à mon problème.

- Mais tu as vraiment la tête dure toi !

- L'obstination stupide et bornée c'est de famille mon pauvre _Carnistir_.

- Vraiment, alors ça explique beaucoup de choses, _Tyelkormo_.

- Ah non, non, non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

- Tu peux parler toi ! C'est pas toi qui te tape des noms idiots. _Makalaurë_, c'est sûr, ça a plus de gueule que "visage rouge".

- Mais c'est très mignon "visage rouge" ! C'est juste que tu es timide et que...

- Toi la tête rousse, n'en rajoute pas !

- Ce n'est pas pour me mêler de votre conversation, mais vous ne savez pas par hasard où est-ce qu'il est allé ?

- Qui ça ?

- Nelyo, espèce de crétin, tu penses qu'il cherche qui ?

- Mais il est toujours après ça lui ?! Merde, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sa nourrice, non ?!

- Je crois qu'il est chez Mahtan.

- OK, merci. Je lui dirait pour le pigeon.

- Quel pigeon ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul crétin à ce qu'il semblerait.

- Quand vous vous serez réconciliés, reste manger. Je ferais des cookies.

- Tu as entendu le mioche ?

- Quoi ?

- Moryo va faire des cookies.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi !»

Pityo lâcha son cousin pour sauter sur son frère et lui faire un énorme câlin. Findekáno ne parut pas particulièrement étonné, comme s'il était habitué aux excentricités de la maison. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il entendit Le petit Ambarussa s'exclamer en serrant son frère aîné contre lui.

«T'es mon frère préféré.

- Vous voyez, il ne raisonne qu'avec son estomac, j'avais raison. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours raison.

- Toi l'erreur génétique, tais-toi !»

* * *

Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'à la fin, et bien rien à dire bravo. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens sont capable de lire mes délires jusqu'au bout.

Le coup de la boîte, ça vient d'un de mes rêves (encore plus strange que ce que j'écris), je le remettrais dans d'autre fics.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'enfant qu'attend Eärwen n'est nul autre que... Galadriel. Et oui, sa venue a mis en joie toute sa famille !


End file.
